A need exists to join thermoplastic components, such as those formed from glass fiber reinforced polypropylene or the like, to other plastic components formed of similar materials. To date, such joining has been achieved via adhesives, mechanical fasteners, laser welding and/or sonic or vibration welding.
More recently, lap welds have been formed to join thermoplastic components using resistive implant welding techniques. In general, the technology of forming lap welds with resistive implant welding is described in, “Resistive Implant Welding of Glass Fiber Reinforced Polypropylene Compounds”, by Bates, Tan, Zak and Mah, published by the Society of Automotive Engineers, SAE Technical Papers, document number 2006-01-0332 and the contents of this paper are included herein, in its entirety, by reference.
While resistive implant welding is proving to be a promising technique for forming lap welds between thermoplastic materials, to date resistive implant welding techniques have only been able to form lap welds which limits the use of these techniques.